cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaora Dru-Zod
Zaora Dru-Zod is the eldest of the three daughters of Emperor Dru-Zod and one of two heiresses to the Kryptonian Empire. Early Life Zaora was born "Faora of House Zod, Princess of Krypton and its Empire" 49 Ogtal 9965 in the Kryptonian Empire's capital city of Kandor. A stormy night, the attendants informed her mother this was an omen from the Gods that she was destined for greatness. She was trained from birth in all things becoming of a royal, with political and social knowledge to rival even that of her most renowned forbearers. On her 13th name day, she changed her name to Zaora in honor of the family name as well as to differentiate herself from her mother. By the time her younger sister Kara was born young Zaora had decided she wished to attain the rank of General, thereby becoming the head of the Kryptonian Military Guild. To do this, she would be forced to relinquish her claim to the throne as per custom. And so Zaora only mostly foresook her claim in favor of her younger sister, becoming second-in-line should anything happen to Kara. As revealed in Honor Before Reason, Canary Season 3 In Daughters of the House of Zod, In From a Certain Point of View, Canary Season 4 In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Family, Part 1, In Family, Part 2, Time Rangers Season 1 Time Rangers Season 2 In Amends, Time Rangers Season 3 In Epicenter, Supergirl Season 3 In Kandor, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Brave New World, In The Trial of Kal-El, In Nova Day, In The House of Zod, In Framed, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In War Is Coming, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Rage Most Justified, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Supergirl Season 5 In El/Zod, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl Season 6 In Seeing Double, In The Justice League of America (episode), In Throne of Atlantis, In Trinity War, In From The Ashes, In We Will Rise, In The Sun Also Rises, In The Crime Syndicate, In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In Angels Fall, In Such Rage In Your Heart, Supergirl Season 7 In Superwomen, Personality Trivia Episode Absence In Supergirl Season 7 Zaora is absent in 2 episodes: * Justice League Dark (episode) * Voikirahm Appearances * 104/180 (Supergirl) * 13/22 (Time Rangers) * 6/50 (Canary) * 2/140 (Birds of Prey) * 125 (total) (Canary S3) (2/10) *3x06 Daughters of the House of Zod *3x10 From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (4/10) *4x01 Honor Before Reason (flashbacks) *4x03 Green/Black/White/Red/Gold *4x09 Anti-Life *4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S1) (2/18) *1x10 Family, Part 1 *1x11 Family, Part 2 (Time Rangers S1) (10/10) * Newcomers * The Black Plague * He's Leagues Above Us * Bobbie (episode) * Taking Woodstock (For The Hell Of It) * What Are We Without Each Other? * This Is The Weird Part * All To Protect You * Revelations * Lambs to the Slaughter (Time Rangers S2) (1/7) *2x02 Amends (in 2017) (Time Rangers S3) (2/5) *3x03 Epicenter (in 2015) *3x05 The Monsters In Us Can Be Redeemed (Supergirl S3) (20/22) *3x02 No Longer The Last *3x03 Kandor *3x04 Power Girl *3x05 Heavily Broken *3x06 Human For Another Day *3x08 Brave Enough *3x09 New Krypton *3x10 Brave New World *3x11 The Question *3x12 Siblings *3x13 You Ruin Me *3x14 Conspirators *3x15 The Trial of Kal-El *3x16 Nova Day *3x17 The Swarm *3x18 The House of Zod *3x19 Framed *3x20 Hurricane *3x21 The Fall of Kandor *3x22 City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (16/20) *4x01 The Kryptonian Cure *4x03 War Is Coming *4x04 Mind Games *4x05 Panic Button *4x06 Final Solution *4x07 Under The Blood Red Sun *4x08 Aftermath *4x09 Supergirl No More *4x10 Going Rogue *4x11 Rage Most Justified *4x12 Somebody Help Me *4x15 Supercousins *4x17 I Spit On Your Grave *4x18 Retribution *4x19 Krypton's Last Stand *4x20 Twilight (Supergirl S5) (2/18) *5x13 El/Zod (alt. reality) *5x18 The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (20/20) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Lost in Paradise * Hold On, We're Going Home * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * The Preacher * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (18/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (20/20) * Queen of Blood, Part 1 * Queen of Blood, Part 2 * Bound * Evil Angel * Gabriel (episode) * The Blood is the Life * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise in Futility * Sacrifices * The Box * Lex/Lena (voice) * Don't Turn Your Back on Me * The Age of Aquarius * Sisters (Supergirl) (memories) * Haunted * Deathbed * Afterlife (Supergirl) * Dark God (flashbacks) * Apocalypse (alt. reality) * Not All Suffering is Bad (Supergirl S9) (8/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Time Rangers Characters Category:Members of the Time Rangers Category:Allies of Team Supergirl Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Superegirl Season 7 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Time Rangers Main Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 1 Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 2 Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 3 Characters Category:Time Rangers Season 1 Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Kryptonian Military Guild Category:Raoists Category:Religious individuals Category:Henotheists Category:Soldiers Category:Supersoldiers Category:Krypton-27 Characters Category:Denizens of New Krypton Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 3 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 4 Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Members of the House of Zod Category:Fanon characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Supergirl Season 8 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters